<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>和俄罗斯人打雪仗是否搞错了什么 by Briersville</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533524">和俄罗斯人打雪仗是否搞错了什么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville'>Briersville</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>五个沙雕欢乐多 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Snowball Fight, 联五 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>加州土著在纽约见到下雪，就像在中国北方见到下雪的中国南方人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>五个沙雕欢乐多 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>和俄罗斯人打雪仗是否搞错了什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一个身影，一个俄罗斯人的身影，在广场公园里游荡。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德往夹克里又缩了缩，牙齿都在打颤。他的两条腿哆哆嗦嗦，汗毛倒竖，暴露在混杂于雨点中的雪花茬子里，每走一步都是煎熬。<br/>
这位加州土著小伙对纽约十一月中旬的天气显然准备不足。今早他穿着一件超人标志的长袖T恤和一件大短裤就出了门，如果不是在宿舍等电梯时正好碰到亚瑟并被那个爱唠叨的英国人强迫“回去多穿一件衣服再出来”，阿尔弗雷德如今的处境怕是会更加悲惨。<br/>
“英国人对天气有这么严重的PTSD吗？”他当时出了宿舍楼看到头顶淡蓝的天空还觉得亚瑟小题大做，然而在他的教授开课十分钟后还没有出现时，阿尔弗雷德发觉事情可能没那么简单。<br/>
周围学生的闲谈中，“雪假”这个词的出现频率明显增高，而当一位抓着雨伞狼狈跑进来的助教宣布因为天气缘故当天课程取消时，阿尔弗雷德终于意识到，他不爱看天气预报的习惯遭到了报应。<br/>
加州小伙在教学楼的玻璃门内，眼睁睁看着室外雨丝夹着雪花被大风吹乱、前赴后继地往地面上扑，少有地感到了一丝恐惧。<br/>
这位短裤选手身处一群往外掏伞或往身上套雨衣的学生中，显得弱小，无助，且奇葩。<br/>
不，阿尔弗雷德，难道你想被困在这里一整天？加油，阿尔弗雷德，英雄就是要战胜恐惧啊！<br/>
心里默念了十几遍“我是英雄我可以的”后，阿尔弗雷德义无反顾地冲出教学楼。<br/>
然后被冻到停止思考。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德顾不得擦去眼镜片上的雨水，他把手插进夹克衫的口袋，努力缩着脖子，开始背诵《阿甘正传》的名台词转移注意力。穿过广场公园就快到宿舍楼了，他鼓励自己，可惜他做不到在这种天气里像阿甘一样奔跑——<br/>
前方出现了一个闲庭信步的身影。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼。虽然被雨水雪水糊了镜片，但是直觉动物总能认出自己的天敌。前面那个浅色头发、身后飞着围巾的大高个他绝不会认错——就是他那个俄罗斯室友布拉金斯基！<br/>
伊万穿着他那件总被阿尔弗雷德吐槽像长袍的标志性米色长风衣，背着手没有打伞，阿尔弗雷德愣是从他的背影里看出了准备检阅士兵的气势。<br/>
可能熊在这种天气里真的感到宾至如归吧——阿尔弗雷德哆嗦得更厉害了。他的短裤整个被打湿了，黏在腿上和一些不太好描述的部位，好在这种天气大概也没人在意他雅不雅观。<br/>
然后他的脚，穿着一双轻盈又透气的跑鞋的脚，径直踩进了水坑里。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德回到宿舍后，伊万早就换了干净衣服，坐在床上看他的大部头。<br/>
“我不知道美国人还有穿着衣服洗澡的习惯，”俄罗斯人笑得很是甜美，“还是说你又掉进喷泉里去了？”<br/>
然而阿尔弗雷德连对他比中指的精力都没有，径直钻进了浴室。<br/>
在这冰冷的世界中，唯有热水是他真正的亲人。</p><p>如果让他亲哥马修听到这句话，正在多伦多念书的内向青年恐怕会消沉好久。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德，他可能会忧伤地问，你已经不记得我坚持往你行李里塞的羽绒服和保暖靴了吗？</p><p>那天晚上，阿尔弗雷德缩在被窝里刷推，他关注的所有本校学生都在刷“雪假”这个话题。他们疯狂转发一群眼中充满渴望地仰着脖子的小奶狗们的照片，表示这形象描述了他们期盼大雪停课的心情。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德理解他们想停课，但并不理解他们期待大雪。<br/>
虽然当这位加州小伙第二天早上醒来，发现窗外白茫茫一片、雪花仍在纷纷扬扬地落下时，他迅速印证了“真香”是不分国籍的人类真理。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德发出一阵欢呼，只穿着汉堡内裤就从床上翻身而下，想冲到窗前看雪。<br/>
然后因为地板过于冰凉开始嗷嗷叫着原地蹦跳。<br/>
伊万鄙视地看了他一眼，俄罗斯人裹在长风衣和围巾里，天知道他是什么时候穿上这些的：“你昨天淋雨淋傻了吗？”<br/>
“拜托这么大的雪哎！”阿尔弗雷德趴在窗沿上往外瞅，眼镜戴歪了都没注意，“我在加州从来没见过！”<br/>
伊万瞥了一眼窗外：“就这？”<br/>
“明明说是大雪居然才这样，”他惆怅地叹气，“我本来还想从楼顶跳下去呢。”<br/>
【注：如果你像阿尔一样不了解Snow Dive这种战斗民族特色运动，可以点<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EksaafuZhl0">这里</a>】</p><p>亚瑟·柯克兰的早晨由一杯红茶开始。今日学校因大雪停课，因而这个早晨尤为悠闲。<br/>
窗外风雪肆虐，而亚瑟身处开着暖风的室内，穿着舒适的格纹毛衣，泡好一壶热红茶，倒入精致的瓷杯中。<br/>
接着倒入牛奶，两块方糖——亚瑟莫名感到有点心虚，不过王耀应该也没法知道他送自己的茶叶被这么对待了……<br/>
“砰！！！”<br/>
他的房门被人踹开，亚瑟差点打翻了茶杯。难道中国人学会了心灵感应？他现在要因为亚瑟“糟蹋”了大红袍来追杀他——<br/>
“亚瑟！亚瑟！紧急情况！”阿尔弗雷德拽着伊万撞了进来，“你不是专业的吗快救命啊！布拉金斯基他有<strong>自杀倾向</strong>！！！”</p><p> </p><p>“天哪阿尔弗雷德把那该死的围巾松开！不管他是不是有自杀倾向你已经快把他勒死了！”</p><p> </p><p>快到中午的时候雪变小了，而阿尔弗雷德终于想起了他亲爱的哥哥塞进行李箱的冬装，急不可耐地武装了起来就要冲到广场公园玩雪。<br/>
“玩雪？”伊万笑得非常非常甜，“我可以教你什么叫真正的‘玩雪’哦。”<br/>
亚瑟看看宛如脱缰野狗的阿尔弗雷德，再看看满脸写着雪地抛尸的伊万，觉得自己有必要跟去确保这两个问题儿童能全须全尾地回到宿舍里。<br/>
缘分这东西妙不可言。在宿管助理和他的两个最大噩梦前往广场公园时，“Not Really Fab 5”群聊的另外两名成员，也即将抵达那里。<br/>
弗朗西斯虽然是个医科生，追求浪漫与艺术的天性却丝毫没有减损。今年纽约的第一场雪多么有纪念意义啊——想想此刻公园里枝头缀满莹白的玉兰树，因头顶的一抹白色平添童趣的雕塑，叫这位法国人怎么能不带着相机出门拍下它们呢呢？<br/>
当然他还有一个重要目的，就是拍一打自拍发到Instagram，作为送给他可爱的女性朋友们的福利。<br/>
王耀的目的就单纯得多。<br/>
他盯上这座广场公园附近一家专卖蛋包饭的小店很久了。<br/>
这家店由他的一个日本学生倾情推荐，然而总是生意火爆排着大队，更别说王耀作为博士生实在太忙，竟然至今连店门都没摸进去过。<br/>
今天，王耀知道自己的机会来了。<br/>
雪天停课，他终于得闲，而这种天气里，怕麻烦的美国食客出门率肯定大大减少——他终于能满足执念了！<br/>
吃饱喝足的王耀晃悠出了小店，决定去公园走两步赏雪消食。</p><p>亚瑟认为阿尔弗雷德才是真正需要围巾的人。<br/>
就好比遛狗要牵绳，嗨起来的阿尔弗雷德真的需要一条围巾把他随时勒回来。<br/>
美利坚小伙在公园里留下一连串欢快的脚印，一会儿抖抖树枝上的雪一会儿盯着多了圈白胡子的公园雕塑狂笑。<br/>
公园里零星几个纽约客看着他，露出慈爱的笑意。<br/>
亚瑟从这慈爱中读出了这样的信息：看啊，又有个西海岸还是南边来的孩子疯了。<br/>
就好像还嫌不够丢人，阿尔弗雷德冲他喊道：“嘿！我们来打雪仗怎么样！”<br/>
“你几岁了？！”这是亚瑟的第一反应。<br/>
然后他才意识到重点——<br/>
“就等你这句话哦。”伊万依旧笑得非常非常甜。<br/>
他手里举着一个有阿尔弗雷德的脑袋两倍大的雪球。<br/>
——阿尔弗雷德口中的“我们”包括一个俄罗斯人啊！！！</p><p>弗朗西斯对着镜头拨弄头发的时候听到了一声熟悉的惊叫：“你们是笨蛋吗！”<br/>
法国人嘴角慢慢浮现一个微笑。他知道，优秀的视频素材来了。</p><p>核武最大的作用，在于它的威慑力。<br/>
所以举着巨大雪球撵得阿尔弗雷德和被牵连的亚瑟满公园跑的伊万，成为了这场雪仗中最为可怕的存在。<br/>
“为什么要跑？”俄罗斯人跑得又快又稳说话还一点都不喘，“凑近看看呀？这个雪球不可爱吗？”<br/>
“你那玩意儿叫雪球吗！那他妈是个雪炮弹吧！！”阿尔弗雷德跳进小路旁被白雪覆盖的草坪，感谢马修的靴子，不然他怕是早就摔了个狗啃泥。慌不择路的美利坚小伙寻找着掩体，一眼盯上一棵比他还宽的橡树，立刻深一脚浅一脚地奔过去——<br/>
和早就躲在树后的亚瑟大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>王耀晃晃悠悠地往广场公园走，突然注意到一些不同寻常的动静。<br/>
从他的角度正好能看到一颗挺粗的树后头有两个人在拉拉扯扯。<br/>
嚯，现在的年轻人这么奔放？还特意挑下雪的日子来，挺有情调啊。<br/>
他走近了一些，才发现那两个人是阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟。</p><p>对生命的渴望使宿管助理和熊孩子决定合作。<br/>
“你去引开他！”阿尔弗雷德说，“我好趁机准备弹药！”<br/>
“为什么不是你去引开他！你不是最擅长挑衅伊万吗！”<br/>
“不要躲啦！我能看到你们在树后面哦！”伊万的声音听起来非常、非常开心。</p><p>王耀听不到亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德在说什么，但表示从视觉上来看，这情景很像某种家庭伦理剧。<br/>
另一个方向的弗朗西斯可能也是这么想的。他把镜头从树后拉扯的阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟那里移开，给了伊万的面部表情一个特写。</p><p>最终还是由阿尔弗雷德负责吸引火力。<br/>
因为亚瑟一针见血地指出：“你看到下雪都这么激动，该不会根本不会搓雪球吧！”<br/>
所以现在加州小伙不得不从安全的树后钻出来。<br/>
真的英雄，敢于直面举着巨型雪球的俄罗斯人。<br/>
亚瑟在树后也开始疯狂搓雪球。</p><p>现在，弗朗西斯唯一还能举着手机拍摄的原因，就是他身为医科生无比稳当的手。<br/>
他还在努力维持优雅法国人最后的尊严，但是抽动的嘴角暴露了他的内心。<br/>
“这——不——公——平——”<br/>
这是阿尔弗雷德在鬼哭狼嚎。他本以为他的牺牲为亚瑟争取了宝贵时间，为什么现在准备好了弹药的亚瑟开始朝他而不是伊万扔雪球！<br/>
亚瑟表示商学院没有友情，谁能赢我站哪边。<br/>
何况他早就想找个合适渠道抒发一下每天都在收拾阿尔弗雷德烂摊子的怨念。<br/>
对此伊万显然没什么意见。亚瑟的小雪球一命中，他就举着大雪球过去怼。</p><p>王耀终于发现了自己不是这场精彩雪仗表演的唯一看客。<br/>
他瞅着那个留胡子的金发男人眯起了眼。<br/>
虽然和弗朗西斯只见过一次面，其余交流都在群聊里，但是抢走了最后一只小笼包的仇人的脸，王耀绝不会轻易忘记。<br/>
你还看戏看上瘾了哈！</p><p>阿尔弗雷德绝望了。<br/>
他已经再也跑不动，靠在公园里的一座纪念碑底座上，绝望地看着面带和善微笑的伊万和亚瑟缓缓接近。伊万抱着他的大雪球，亚瑟一手捧着一个小雪球。<br/>
他心想这也是个适合英雄的结局，在纪念某位伟人的纪念碑下，迎来致命的一击。<br/>
伊万缓缓举起了大雪球。<br/>
“我能再说最后一句话吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。<br/>
他的两位迫害者没来得及回答就被一阵响彻公园的尖锐叫声打断了。</p><p>王耀决定为小笼包复仇。<br/>
俄罗斯人的巨型雪球算什么？他今天就要展现一下什么叫绵里藏针，什么叫螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后。<br/>
他小心地捧起一把松散的雪，悄悄从背后接近了专注拍摄而放松了对周围警惕的弗朗西斯。<br/>
然后猛地拉下法国人的后领将那把散雪塞了进去。</p><p> </p><p>弗朗西斯的惨叫惊飞了半个公园的鸽子。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>